It is estimated that 83% of Americans have or have had ear piercings during their lifetimes. Holes created from ear piercings typically sag or tear over time as a wearer ages. Further, a person's earlobes may become torn if an earring is accidentally pulled while a person is wearing earrings. If an earlobe is damaged, the cost to repair a damaged earlobe is typically at least between $400 and $500.
What is needed, therefore, is an earring device for supporting an earring from a wearer's ear even if the wearer has damaged earlobes. What is also needed is a safe and comfortable alternative for people to wear earrings that do not have pierced ears or who experience discomfort from traditional clips or screws supporting earrings.